


Target Practice

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dry Humping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, one shot but with lot of sex!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: Circus AU! Shizuo joins the circus and little did he know that he would become a target practice to a certain knife throwing specialist!





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsmnrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmnrice/gifts), [Animeangel1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/gifts).



 

_Dedicated to: Jsmnrice and Animeangel1798 who encouraged me to try writing a circus AU story! I really love the new official art so I wanted to try my hands at it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 

 

It was love at first sight, the day when the blond walked into the circus tents and threw a vending machine into the air to show his impressive strength. Izaya’s jaw dropped as he watched the very same vending machine that he bought a bottle of water from that same day, went high up in the air and then the blond caught it with just one hand.

One hand.

Izaya could feel the shudder run down his spine and he hoped the ringmaster would hire him on the spot.

But when the ringmaster shook his head and told him if he can juggle instead or learn to balance, as ‘strong men’ were no longer popular. Besides, most people would think it was fake, especially since Shizuo didn't have the muscles to look the part.  Izaya couldn’t help but tsked in frustration. What a waste of his natural talent. The ringmaster clearly did not know how to appreciate such raw beauty, only thinking about profit and money. Here was something Izaya could never master in million years and the owner asked if the man could juggle.

Izaya couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was love at first sight when the young man threw the knives right at him to hit just the target above his head and right under his crotch, blindfolded. Blindfolded! Shizuo’s jaw dropped as the knives were thrown consecutively with a flick of the wrist as if he had no care in the world but it landed its mark perfectly.

It was a test. Apparently, no one wanted to be the ‘target practice’ for the knife thrower Orihara Izaya. Once Shizuo was able to display that his skin was titanium hard, the ringmaster suggested another test, a test to see if he wasn’t scared of being struck by the thrown knives by accident.

“Don’t move,” were his only words as he covered his eyes and walked twenty paces away. Shizuo didn’t, as he wasn’t scared of one knife or two. But what caught him by surprise wasn’t the fact that the man not only threw a knife to split the apple on his head but threw another knife that struck the same exact spot so it split the handle of the knife already on the target. After that, a flurry of knives were thrown to outline his shoulder and his arms, down his sides and then bam, right between his legs. Total of about twelve knives.

Shizuo’s breath was taken away. He had no idea how long it would have taken someone to master such a skill. His supernatural power wasn’t even a skill nor a talent. He was just born with it. He couldn’t keep a job as everyone was scared of him hurting them. In the end, he figured at least the circus would find a use for him. But he never tried to control his strength nor did he cultivated it. It was just there, useless and stupidly powerful strength that only got in the way.  
  
But this. This man had polished his skills for years, refined it with such showmanship, Shizuo couldn’t help but respect the man, even if he had challengingly thrown one right below his crotch.

The man named Orihara Izaya took off his blindfold and grinned.

“Oops, I missed.” He winked and blew Shizuo a kiss before walking away, leaving him there with the knives still impaling him to the wall in various places.

He missed? Shizuo didn’t really understand what he meant until much later.

 

* * *

 

 

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Shizuo roared as he came to the backstage with his mouth full of broken knives between his teeth, which he spit out to the floor. “YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!”

“Who, me? Well, my wrists are getting rusty I guess. But hey, the crowd absolutely _loved_ it when you caught my knives with your teeth instead of them hitting the dumb apple on your head right? It doesn’t really matter what our agenda was, as long as the crowd is pleased. Man, you can hear them clapping for encore all the way from-”

“Shut your trap, flea! You know I suck at balancing on the ball! What if it hit my eye!”

“Oh no worries, I wasn’t aiming for your eyes. And I calculated your jelly legs to the account. Since your juggling and balancing act doesn’t get many audience, this was like hitting two birds with one stone.” Izaya winked as he laughed, slowly peeling off his gloves.

Shizuo slammed his hand against the wall near Izaya’s head and pushed him against the hard surface. The young man didn’t even look perturbed as he met his glaring gaze with a triumphant smile.

“Well, what is it? Are you going to make me _pay_ for what I did?” Izaya almost purred like a cat who just got the cream. Shizuo gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch this man through that perfect teeth and yet he also wanted to make love to him right then and there.

“Come on, is this just for show?” Izaya’s hand groped between Shizuo’s legs and squeezed. The blond shuddered as he swallowed a groan while his cock grew even harder from the touch. His frustration was turning sexual again and Izaya always found his weakness. It wasn’t long since Izaya had found a way to his pants ever since Shizuo got hired. In fact, it didn’t take long for the man to bend down and give him one of the most amazing blow jobs he ever had. He couldn’t say no when those beautiful long lashes were lowered and that small wet lips started to suck him up like candy an one frustrating night when Shizuo goofed up really bad. He was moping in a corner when Izaya had found him. He said he could make things feel better. Way better. Shizuo had no idea what Izaya had meant until he went on his knees and pulled down his pants.

After that, Izaya had found _several_ ways to keep Shizuo _frustrated_. In fact, it was almost like a Pavlov’s dog effect, triggering Shizuo into frustration which led to him getting sexually excited. Every. Single. Time.

“Fine, if this is what you want. You’re getting it.” Shizuo grunted as he shoved Izaya against the wall a bit harder, their crotch finally meeting. His breathing grew just a bit heavier as he thrust again and again dryly. Izaya started to cackle softly.

“Shizu-chan… that’s not going to be enough-oh!” Izaya shuddered Shizuo’s hands grabbed under his topcoat to grab his ass and spread his cheeks despite his tight pants. Damn, if it wasn’t for those tailcoats, Shizuo would be staring at those booties all day in frustration.

“Nnngh… y-yes…. M-much… better…” Izaya hiccuped as the blond started to massage his ass and thrust their hips together. His fingers curled around the front of Shizuo’s jacket, clinging on as he panted, his tongue flickering out. Shizuo took the chance to seize those lips against his, the tongues clashing violently. His mouth was so sweet only in moments like this. Shizuo swallowed Izaya’s moan when one of his hand slide under the petit male’s vest and squeezed his nipple. Good, Izaya always liked that.

Shizuo was still dry humping him hard against the wall when they heard laughter and footsteps behind them. The blond pushed Izaya behind the crates so they laid flat and hidden from sight as the younger circus actors walked past them. Kida was teasing Mikado when he stumbled earlier while Anri quietly smiled. It was long breathless moments as Shizuo pressed down on Izaya against the hard floor, trying to pant as quietly as possible, despite their extreme hard-ons.

“I think… we should continue inside the trailer.” Shizuo grunted as he lifted himself up. However, Izaya pulled him down and thrust his hips upward.

“What, are you a coward? Afraid to take me right here and now?” He playfully bit Shizuo’s lip and tugged.

“Flea, you know exactly what I’m saying. It’s going to be a bit more than humiliating if we’re caught with our pants down.” Shizuo growled as Izaya pouted in response.

“But I want you _now_.” He whimpered and lord did Shizuo wished he could rip those tight white pants down and fuck him to the ground.

No, Shizuo had to be the responsible one. Izaya could be a snake sometimes and the blond knew better than to trust the flea if it meant throwing Shizuo under the bus to save his own skin. A good fuck and good lay or not, Shizuo knew he was probably…. Replaceable.

That hurt to think about but it didn’t matter, it was probably the truth. Izaya was probably toying with him since he was the newest recruit. But that was alright, Shizuo knew that _‘this thing_ ’ they had going between them had no strings attached. Izaya was sexy as fuck and Shizuo would be a blind idiot not to take the opportunity. Which happened to be, fucking this man’s brains out almost every other day.

Once the coast was clear, Shizuo picked him up and practically dragged him to his trailer which was closer than Izaya’s. He tossed Izaya to his bed against the side of his tiny trailer as he pulled off his own bow tie. Already. Izaya’s nimble fingers were pulling down his own pants so he was just in his brief and then bent down to help Shizuo with the buttons of his vest.

Shizuo’s hand came on top of Izaya’s to stop him. When Izaya looked up quizzically, Shizuo grabbed his hand and lowered it… to his pants buckles.

Izaya scoffed, shaking his head with mirth as he unbuckled Shizuo’s belt and let it fall with a clatter. Then he pulled down the pants and the boxers to reveal the gigantic boner. Izaya licked his lips appreciatively. Most people would cringe at the sight of how large it was, just like everything else about Shizuo. He was stupidly big and stupidly strong. But Izaya never balked away, in fact, he seemed to welcome it instead. For that, a small corner of Shizuo’s heart was grateful that he was being accepted… twisted kink or not.

Shizuo didn’t even need to tell him to suck it, Izaya had already started to kiss the tip of the head in appreciation before his soft tongue started to glide down the length. Shizuo’s breath caught at the sight of seeing this handsome man suck him with such relish. The way he sucked was even sexier, Izaya knew how to play his audience. The way he made the cock rub against the side of his cheek so it could bulge like a hamster’s stuffed cheek, and then swallowing it so deep that his throat would also swell… Shizuo almost wanted to come from the view alone.

Alas, Shizuo didn’t want to come inside Izaya’s mouth. No, he wanted to pour it into his ass instead so Shizuo groaned in regret as he pulled out. Izaya’s lips glistened with drool and man, Shizuo wished he could just fuck that mouth all day.

“Turn over,” Shizuo commanded, his voice raspy from the dry throat. He watched as the dark haired man obeyed, turning his ass towards him as he laid his top half on the mattress. Lining himself up, Shizuo briefly fingered Izaya’s hole with the lube, his bottle always near the bed now since Izaya tended to come visit him during the night (or even during the day) fairly often. He spread Izaya’s cheeks open with his two fingers as he began to sink himself deep inside the man.

“H-haaa….. Aaah…. S… Shizu-chan… aaah… nnngh….” Izaya moaned as he grabbed a pillow to bury his face. “It feels so good… I can feel you stretching me apart…!”

“Damn straight, you cockslut. You love my size, don’t you? I’ll make sure you can’t even feel satisfied by anyone else but mine.” Shizuo grunted. Izaya liked dirty talking and being treated like a personal toilet for some reason, Shizuo never really understood why. But it helped Shizuo from getting too emotionally attached. 

...The day Izaya truly found someone else to date for a committed relationship, Shizuo already knew he would be heartbroken. He would get over it eventually but… yeah. It was better this way.

Shizuo pushed that thought out of his mind as he started to thrust and thrust, trying his best not to thrust to the point that his entire trailer shook. But god, if he could, he would pummel that ass until Izaya begged him. He loved how the inside of Izaya tightly squeezed and sucked him, just like how his mouth did. Everything about Izaya was sexy, the way he moaned, the way his pink nipples perked up, the way his cute ass bounced… even the way Izaya looked at him with those seductive half-lid eyes… Shizuo wanted to fuck him to the point that Izaya would refuse to even think about having sex with anyone else but him. The blond grabbed Izaya’s wrists and tied the sleeves together to form a bondage. Then he used those wrists as a leverage to thrust to the hilt.

“Oh god! Oh god, S… Shizuo! Shizuo! Oh god… yes…! My ass…. My ass is melting…! Aaah…! Aaaah!!!”

Shizuo grunted as Izaya started to spiral into his ecstasy. But he wasn’t done yet. Shizuo reached down to grab hold of the base of Izaya’s cock and squeezed hard. He elicited a groan from the man which were music to his own ears.

“Not yet. Not until I hear you beg for mercy for throwing those knives to my face.”

“Aaah…! Ahh..! Shizuo…. don’t be… so…. cruel…. Nnngh…” Izaya shuddered hard at the denied orgasm. But Shizuo knew he didn’t mean a single word since the little man’s eyes twinkled naughtily.

“You wanted to be punished?” Shizuo slapped Izaya’s bottom. Izaya yelped as his ass tightened around the cock again. Shizuo loved how that felt so he slapped Izaya’s rump once more, earning him yet another yelp and whimper along with a tighter constraint.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this. Only when you’re like this.” Shizuo breathed lowly, a small grin forming as he slapped the rump again and again, Izaya whimpered and mewled as one side of his butt cheeks turned pinkish from the slaps. Once Izaya’s bottom was warm to the touch, Shizuo started to thrust again, this time making sure that his leg brushed against the redness of Izaya’s skin.

“Haaaa… aaah… oh god…. Aaah… Shizuo… so good… it feels… incredibly… _good…_ ” Izaya drooled onto the pillow as the legs slapped against his ass each time the thrust met with each other’s crotch. The redness made his skin particularly sensitive, making his ass squeeze even tighter and sucking on that cock like a thirsty whore.

There were plenty of squelching sound coming from Izaya’s ass from both the lube and Shizuo’s copious amount of precum being leaked in. After several good thrusts, Shizuo got down to business. He fumbled around until he found that small cockring he had to buy the other day to ‘punish’ Izaya on days like this and clamped it onto Izaya’s cock. Shizuo then grabbed onto both of Izaya’s hips and started to pummel into him like a reckless train on a broken rail.

“Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! A…! S...Sh… Shi… Aaah! Ssh..! Shiz… Aaaah!!” Izaya’s cries turned into a staccato of broken moans as Shizuo started to go for the climax. He leaned his entire body against Izaya’s back to lick and bite the tip of Izaya’s ear and groan.

“I’m going to…. Nngh… fuck you like the bitch in heat you are… nngh…. You want me to fuck you hard, don’t you, you horny tramp, shaking your ass at me all day. Bet you’ve been thinking about my cock inside you, nnngh… like this! And this…! And plug your belly deep with my cum until you’re pregnant. Nnngh..!” Shizuo grunted with each thrust towards the end as his own climax started to loom closer and closer.

“Aaah! Aaah… Shizu… Shizu…! Yes… I… I confess I… I dream…. Of your cock fucking me while I work…. Nngh… I want your cock inside me… f...fucking...m-me… aaah…!! Aaah… can’t… can’t hold on anymore…! I want to come! Let me come…!”

“Who’s the dirty bitch asking to be punished, huh?” Shizuo licked Izaya’s war in warning before biting him again, not enough to bleed. Just enough for him to feel.

“Nnnngh…. M-me…. I… I’m a dirty b-bitch… I…! I daydreamed about sucking your cock all day… and… Oh god… Shizuo… can’t…! I can’t… anymore…! Please… release me…!” Izaya started to beg as his eyes rolled upward and he seemed as if he was at the brink of unconsciousness.

Good enough, Shizuo decided as he straightened up to fuck Izaya to his bed, making the man toss and turn into a moaning mess before Shizuo unclips the cockring and they both start to come. Shizuo groaned in ecstasy as Izaya’s ass tightened and quivered with his own pleasure of reaching his climax. Nothing felt this good, knowing that it was he who had delivered this man the gratification only he could provide.

Feeling a bit woozy, Shizuo pulled out after he made sure that he had filled Izaya’s ass to the brim with his cum. He wobbled forward and flopped onto of the sweaty man with matted hair. He didn’t care. He hugged Izaya close and held him there, both panting hard as they tried to come down from their climax.

“Shit, Izaya…” Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the head and pulled him close so he could kiss his forehead. God, that felt… heavenly. Out of this world. Every time they do it, it was like an addictive drug that Shizuo couldn’t escape from. Already his cock was twitching for another round.

“Shizu-chan is a monster…” Izaya looked down and his long slender finger dragged across the tired length. They both watched as the cock actually grew hard again under that single touch.

“Another round?” Shizuo asked, this time more gently.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Izaya looked up at him and gave him a winning smile before pulling him closer for a kiss.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Circus AU inspired by this twitter art by artist みちひ
> 
> https://twitter.com/mth1y_69/status/1040641227748597760?s=09
> 
> Huge thanks for the inspiration!


End file.
